Amor en secreto
by CCSakuraforever
Summary: hola amigos esta es mi segunda historia espero que les guste


Un amor en secreto.

Capitulo 1.

En un día hermoso en la ciudad de Tomoeda, una joven iba paseando por el centro hacía el nuevo shoping que sus amigas les dijeron en donde se hallaba.

La joven se llama Sakura Kinomoto es hermosa por donde la vean tiene los ojos verde esmeraldas y un largo pelo castaño con una figura hermosísima. Ella es la menor de la familia Kinomoto, su padre Fujikata Kinomoto es un arqueólogo muy famoso en toda china; su madre Nadeshiko Kinomoto murió cuando era bebe de una grave enfermedad y tiene un hermano mayor Touya Kinomoto que esta casado hace 2 años con su novia de preparatoria Kaho; pero ella no quiere saber por ahora nada sobre el amor.

Ella estuvo enamorada de el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor llamado Yukito Tsukishiro pero nunca se le declaro por perder la amistad con el, a los años que pasaba ella reconoció que el amor que tenía por el era amor fraternal como a un hermano mayor y después de eso ella supo que nunca iba a encontrar el amor.

Sakura entró en el shoping nuevo mirando lo hermoso lo que es por dentro que ve un joven de la misma estatura que ella lo vio que era muy guapo y su hermoso rostro que la miraba con unos ojos marrones ámbar intensamente con dulzura.

Shaoran Li es el joven muy hermoso con ojos colores marrones como ámbar y pelo corto castaño esta tranquilamente en el nuevo shoping para luego irse hacia su casa pensando en lo que había hecho ese día el había llegado desde Hong Kong hace cinco días con su madre y hermanas mayores para poder empezar una vida en Japón; el había vivido en China toda su vida y vivir en esa ciudad le había gustado bastante y había metido su papeles a la colegio al otro día ese día y pensaba que le iría bien en esa ciudad. El también en el amor no tiene suerte en encontrar a la persona que le robe el corazón.

Su familia es una muy alta en la sociedad de toda china es el menor de tres hermanas todas estudiaran en el preparatoria Tomoeda y; sus madre son Ieran Li, mujer china, de cabello y ojos negros, misteriosa, culta y sobre todo muy recta, su padre Hien Li había muerto cuando era una bebe de una grave enfermedad de el corazón y su fiel mayordomo Wei se encargó de educarlo.

Ese día Shaoran miro que entraba por la puerta una chica de ojos verdes esmeralda muy hermosa que se sorprendió por la belleza de la japonesa y se pone rojo cuando ve que ella le da una sonrisa tierna que se acerca para conocerla aún mejor.

Hola mi nombre es Shaoran Li eres la chica más hermosa del shoping y cual es tu nombre. Dijo Shaoran a la chica de hermosa figura y ojos verdes.

Gracias por el piropo Li y mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto es un gusto en conocerte. Tú no eres de Tomoeda. Dijo Sakura al joven de mirada intensa.

No vengo de China con mi familia a Tomoeda para terminar mi secundaria y preparatoria te puedo llamar por tu nombre es muy hermoso. Dijo Shaoran que se siente muy feliz a lado de Sakura.

No es ningún problema que me llames por mi nombre y te puedo pedir lo mismo. Dijo Sakura sonrojada mirando a Shaoran.

Si Sakura no hay problema quieres tomar un refresco conmigo. Dijo Shaoran que se sonroja mirando a Sakura.

Sakura piensa que le pasa cuando ve a Shaoran porque se pone toda sonrojada como era con Yukito y se da cuenta que se enamoró de el a primera vista.

Shaoran se siente muy feliz yendo a lado de Sakura pensando que nunca estuvo así y se da cuenta que se siente muy enamorado de ella a primera vista; quiere decirle lo que siente por ella.

Los dos se sentaron en un sillón grande que esta en el lugar donde están tomando sus refrescos y Shaoran no puede más ocultar lo que siente por Sakura que le dice.

Sakura cuando estoy a tu lado me siento la persona más feliz de el mundo y te quiero decir que te amo con todo mi corazón por favor perdóname por lo que te dije. Dijo Shaoran levantándose que Sakura se levanta para darle un gran abrazo.

No hay que perdonar nada Shaoran yo también te amo y me siento muy feliz a tu lado. Dijo Sakura que Shaoran muy feliz le da un tierno beso demostrando el amor que siente por ella.

Sakura acepto muy feliz su primer beso a lado de la persona que más ama en el mundo que intensificaron el beso a más tierno y amoroso devolviendo cada uno que se están dando por su amor.

Después de eso se sentaron juntos a lado de uno del otro y Shaoran la abraza de la cintura a Sakura muy feliz estando a su lado recordando el beso que se dieron.

Shaoran el beso que me diste es el primero y fue muy hermoso. Dijo Sakura recostándose en el pecho de Shaoran abrazándola de la cintura.

Sakura también es el primer beso de mi vida y me siento muy feliz abrazándote a mi lado mi flor de cerezo. Dijo Shaoran dándole un besito en la mejilla.

Que es mi flor de cerezo Shaoran. Dijo Sakura muy feliz.

Es tu nombre significa cerezo y para mi eres mi flor de cerezo siempre lo serás para mi amor. Dijo Shaoran con tono romántico.

Eres muy romántico ahora que estamos acá podemos conocernos y hablar de nuestras familias. Dijo Sakura sonrojada por el comentario de Shaoran.

Si me gustaría que sepas todo sobre mi vida amor. Dijo Shaoran dándole un beso corto.

Los dos empezaron de ellos como es su familia y sus amigos. Sakura noto que el nunca tuvo un amigo solamente un primo lejano que hace mucho no lo ve.

Sakura ahora que nos conocemos bien porque solamente tienes dos amigos hombres y todas chicas. Dijo Shaoran.

Es que los dos son novios de mis mejores amigas y no me gusta acercarme a los chicos en el colegio no me dejan en paz para que sea su novia después de lo Yukito pensé que el amor no era para mi hasta que te conocí Shaoran. Dijo Sakura muy feliz.

Si a mi tampoco no me gusta acercarme a las chicas porque siempre venían con la posibilidad de ser mi novia para obtener un poco del poder de la empresa de mi familia te acuerdas que soy el futuro presidente de las empresas Li Internacional. Dijo Shaoran.

Por que te acercaste a mi Shaoran. Dijo Sakura.

Porque cuando te vi me enamoré a primera vista de voz y la dulzura de tu voz se que nunca te va interesar el poder de mi familia. Dijo Shaoran.

Tienes razón Shaoran por eso te hable por la dulzura de tu mirada me encantó y supe enseguida quien eres por el nombre solamente me interese el enorme amor que sientes en tu corazón por mi. Dijo Sakura.

Es cierto en mi corazón solamente hay amor por voz y quieres ser mi novia Sakura. Dijo Shaoran agarrando la mano de Sakura.

Si aceptó ser tu novia Shaoran y te amo. Dijo Sakura muy feliz.

Yo también te amo Sakura. Dijo Shaoran dándole un tierno beso a Sakura.

Sakura yo no se como reaccionara mi madre por la noticia de mi noviazgo contigo y si quiere que lo terminé no lo voy a hacer quiero estar a tu lado. Dijo Shaoran abrazándola.

Yo tampoco se como va reaccionar mi papá es muy bueno, mi hermano es el celoso no quiere que nadie se me acerque y mañana empiezo el colegio. Dijo Sakura.

Yo también empiezo el colegio es el mismo que el tuyo mañana nos vamos a ver y si mi madre no quiere que seas mi novia podemos ser novios en secreto. Dijo Shaoran.

Si desde hoy seremos novios en secreto y tenemos que ocultarlo bien hasta el día que le digamos juntos a nuestros padres de el amor que nos tenemos. Dijo Sakura dándole un besito en la mejilla.

Si se me hará un poco difícil por una novia tan hermosa a mi lado y tratare de no sonrojarme cuando me sonríes te diste cuenta que lo haces me pongo muy colorado. Dijo Shaoran.

Si me di cuenta yo también me sonrojo bastante cuando me miras con mucha dulzura con esos hermosos ojos marrones. Dijo Sakura muy feliz a lado de Shaoran.

Seremos novios en secreto y para la gente que nos conozca juntos seremos los mejores amigos. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz siendo el novio de su flor de cerezo.

Excepto que los amigos cuando están solos no se besan tan tiernamente. Dijo Sakura muy feliz dándole un tierno beso a su novio en secreto.

Ya es muy tarde quieres que te lleve a tu casa Sakura. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz.

Si recuerda que somos novios pero en secreto hasta que podamos decirles la verdad. Dijo Sakura.

No te preocupes amor y trata de no ponerte sonrojada cuando te mire. Dijo Shaoran dándole la mano a su novia para irse a su auto.

Para voz te digo lo mismo amor. Dijo Sakura de la mano con Shaoran llegando al auto para irse juntos a su casa.

Cuando llegaron el papá de Sakura salió y vio al joven chino que esta a lado de su hija.

Hola hija veo que ya volviste quien es el joven que te trajo a casa. Dijo Fujikata a su hija menor.

Papá te presentó a mi nuevo amigo Shaoran Li nos conocimos en el shoping nuevo a la tarde. Dijo Sakura a su papá.

Un gusto en conocerte joven Li y fue muy amable de tu parte traer a mi hija a su casa en la noche. Dijo Fujikata al amigo de su hija.

Gracias señor Kinomoto y lo haría de nuevo por Sakura. Dijo Shaoran al papá de su flor de cerezo.

Hija mejor entra que tienes que preparar tus cosas para el colegio que comienza mañana. Dijo Fujikata amablemente a su hija.

Si nos vemos mañana Shaoran. Dijo Sakura saliendo del auto y dirigiéndose a su casa.

Nos vemos mañana Sakura. Dijo Shaoran mirándola de forma muy enamorada a su novia que no se dio cuenta que su papá lo miraba pero no le dijo nada hasta que ellos se animen a decirles porque le gusta la hermosa mirada del joven a su hija.

Cuando Shaoran llegó a su casa su madre le pidió que le cuente donde estuvo toda la tarde y el contó todo sobre el día en el shoping con su amiga Sakura Kinomoto que su madre le pregunto sorprendida.

Hijo tienes una amiga tu nunca la tuviste. Dijo Ieran a su hijo menor.

Si madre, Sakura es muy agradable y muy amable nunca conocí a alguien así por eso después de conversar un largo rato nos hicimos amigos; mañana nos encontramos en el colegio entra en la misma escuela que yo. Dijo Shaoran viendo a su madre sorprendida.

Ya lo veo mejor ve a bañarte que en un rato comemos. Dijo Ieran a su hijo menor.

Si. Dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose a su cuarto para bañarse.

Madre escuche que mi hermano tiene una amiga y si la conocemos bien puede ser una novia perfecta. Dijo Sheifa a su madre.

Si el apellido es el mismo del arqueólogo que ayude con la empresa de la familia para una excavación muy importante no sabia que tuvo una hija menor. Dijo Ieran.

Cuando baje le preguntamos el nombre de su papá. Dijo Sheifa.

Si ahora ve a avisarles a tus hermanas que dentro de 20 minutos cenamos. Dijo Ieran.

Si madre. Dijo Sheifa yendo a avisar a sus hermanas mayores.

Cuando Shaoran baja la cena ya esta lista y su madre le pregunta el nombre del padre de su amiga.

El nombre de el papá de Sakura es Fujikata Kinomoto lo conoces madre. Dijo Shaoran en la mesa cenando.

Si hijo un día hace mucho vino para pedir ayuda en una expedición de arqueología en China una muy grande pero no contaba con el dinero para hacerlo, les pidió ayuda a varias empresas pero querían que le venda algunas de las reliquias para pagarles el dinero que el pida prestado. Dijo Ieran.

Vaya que paso madre. Dijo Shaoran.

El no quería hacerlo porque siempre decía que esos objetos pertenecen al país y quería que la gente lo mire en un museo no que unos empresarios ricos lo tengan para tener más poder cambiándolos siempre por otra cosa. Dijo Ieran.

Y le ayudaste madre. Dijo Ryu a su madre.

Si le ayude porque pienso lo mismo que el y le dije después de la excavación que no tenía que devolverme el dinero que le preste es una forma de agradecerle por la gratitud de las nuevas reliquias encontradas para nuestro país. Dijo Ieran.

Fue muy amable de tu parte madre. Dijo Miyuki.

Y cuando conoceremos a tu amiga hermanito. Dijo Sheifa.

En el colegio creo en el almuerzo entra a el mismo que yo y el de ustedes esta a lado así la conocerán, ahora si me disculpan iré a dormir. Dijo Shaoran levantándose de la mesa para dormir.

Si hijo ve y saluda a tu amiga cuando la veas en el colegio mañana. Dijo Ieran.

Si madre, hermanas buenas noches. Dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose a su cuarto para dormir pensando en su novia Sakura.

A la noche los castaños se durmieron muy felices pensando en lo hermoso que se conocieron y enamorándose a primera vista.

Al otro día los dos se despertaron muy felices porque en el colegio se podrán encontrar.

Shaoran termino rápido de desayunar y Wei le entregó su almuerzo para luego despedirse de su madre para luego irse caminando. Llego a al esquina de la casa de Sakura y espero que salga.

En eso Sakura se despierta, poniéndose su ropa de colegio baja y le saluda a su papá para luego saludar la foto de su mamá que siempre esta en la mesa.

Buenos días papá. Dijo Sakura.

Buenos días hija siéntate para desayunar. Dijo Fujikata.

Si. Dijo Sakura sentándose para desayunar.

Cuando termino de comer se despidió de su padre dirigiéndose a su escuela que ve en la esquina a su novio parado que le dice.

Buenos días amor. Dijo Shaoran.

Buenos días Shaoran como estás. Dijo Sakura muy feliz por verle a Shaoran a la mañana.

Bien muy feliz por verte mi flor de cerezo. Dijo Shaoran acercándose para abrazar a Sakura.

Que lindo Shaoran mejor vamos a el colegio que nos hace tarde y quieres que nos vayamos de la mano hasta llegar cerca de la entrada. Dijo Sakura aún abrazada de Shaoran.

Si me gustaría vamos. Dijo Shaoran yéndose de la mano con Sakura a el colegio.

Cuando estuvieron a una cuadra del colegio Shaoran le dio un tierno beso a Sakura demostrándole todo el amor que siente por ella.

Shaoran me gusta mucho como me besas tan tiernamente. Dijo Sakura muy feliz por el beso.

No te preocupes amor te besaré cuando quieres y podamos hacerlo mi flor de cerezo. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz.

Mejor vamos que nos hace tarde recuerda que somos amigos y novios en secreto. Dijo Sakura.

Si no te preocupes. Dijo Shaoran yendo a la entrada con Sakura que le suelta de la mano antes que se den cuenta de su noviazgo con ella.

Sakura se fue corriendo donde se esta el lugar donde se encuentran sus amigos muy feliz por el noviazgo secreto con Shaoran.

Hola Tomoyo buenos días. Dijo Sakura a su prima y mejor amiga.

Hola Sakura como estas. Dijo Tomoyo.

Bien gracias y tu novio. Dijo Sakura.

Aquí estoy amiga. Dijo Eriol dándole un beso en la mano que vio Shaoran que se puso celoso que se calmó viendo que Sakura le sonreía tiernamente.

Vamos al salón que nos hace tarde. Dijo Sakura yendo con sus amigos a el salón que ven que el profesor no llego todavía.

Rika, Chiharu, Takashi por que el profesor no llego todavía. Dijo Sakura a sus amigos.

Es que hoy entra al salón un nuevo alumno. Dijo Rika cuando llega el profesor Terada.

Buenos días alumnos hoy se incorpora un nuevo alumno a el salón. Dijo el profesor a sus alumnos.

Buenos días profesor. Dijeron todos.

Pueden sentarse. Dijo el profesor que sus alumnos se sientan en sus lugares.

Cuando todos los alumnos se sentaron el profesor hablo de nuevo.

Puedes pasar y presentarse a tus nuevos compañeros. Dijo el profesor amablemente al nuevo alumno.

En eso entro Shaoran que Sakura cuando lo vio se puso muy feliz porque serán compañeros y le regala una tierna sonrisa a su novio secreto.

Shaoran cuando ve a Sakura que le dedica esa hermosa sonrisa el se pone muy feliz por haberla conocido siendo novios en secreto y viéndola le mira con mucha dulzura.

Mi nombre es Shaoran Li vengo de China es un gusto en conocerlos. Dijo Shaoran seriamente y mirando tiernamente a su novia.

En eso las chicas piensan lo lindo que sería siendo su novio que no se dan cuenta que el solo mira a Sakura.

Tu lugar es atrás de Kinomoto Li es un gusto conocerte. Dijo el profesor amablemente a su nuevo alumno que se dirigía a su lugar.

Cuando llego Shaoran en frente de Sakura se paró en frente de ella y le dijo.

Buenos días Sakura como estas. Dijo Shaoran.

Muy bien gracias por preguntar Shaoran. Dijo Sakura.

En eso toda la clase se quedo mudo como esos dos se conocían tan bien hablándose como grandes amigos por su nombre y Tomoyo con su novio se quedaron sin habla que Sakura salude a Li; porque ella nunca quiso tener amigos y novios.

Alumnos ahora haremos un trabajo en grupo de ha dos es muy largo para hacer solo cuando tengan su compañero empezaremos. Dijo el profesor que las chicas solo querían hacer pareja con Li.

Sakura quieres ser mi compañero en el trabajo. Dijo Shaoran.

Si con gusto acepto ser tu compañera Shaoran. Dijo Sakura sentándose a lado de el.

En eso todas las chicas miraban como los castaños hablaban muy bien juntos y sus amigos no pueden creer la rápida amistad de los dos.

Tomoyo Sakura esta bastante extraña y eso de ser amiga de alguien que hoy conoció. Dijo Eriol a su novia.

Si parece que se conocen desde bastante tiempo es raro, Sakura nunca me dijo nada de el. Dijo Tomoyo viendo a su amiga conversando con Li.

Cuando sea la hora del almuerzo vamos a preguntarles como se conocieron y Li es mi primo de parte de madre. Dijo Eriol a Tomoyo.

Es tu primo el es que voz siempre me decías que era todo el tiempo serio no parece al que voz me dices. Dijo Tomoyo a su novio.

Esta diferente no esta serio sino más contento a la hora del almuerzo le preguntamos como se conocieron. Dijo Eriol a su novia mirando a su primo.

Sakura quien es el que te beso en la mano. Dijo Shaoran muy bajito para que no lo oigan.

Es mi amigo Eriol Hiragizawa es novio de mi prima Tomoyo Daidouji estas celoso amor. Dijo Sakura en tono bajo para que no se den cuenta de el noviazgo secreto con Shaoran.

Eriol Hiragizawa es mi primo si me puse un poco celoso por el beso que te dio en la mano amor. Dijo Shaoran hablando bajo.

No te pongas celoso recuerda que todos mis besos son para ti. Dijo Sakura a su novio secreto.

El profesor entrego a todos sus alumnos las carpetas con la tarea de grupo de hoy y se tiene que entregar el siguiente lunes.

A la hora de el almuerzo Sakura se acordó que no trajo el suyo que empieza a sentir mucha hambre que Shaoran lo nota preguntándole que le pasa.

Sakura que te paso. Dijo Shaoran.

Nada es que se me olvido mi almuerzo en mi casa y tengo hambre por la tarea que nos dieron. Dijo Sakura.

Te invito a comer conmigo a mi siempre me hacen mucha comida Sakura. Dijo Shaoran.

Acepto tu invitación Shaoran para comer nos vamos. Dijo Sakura.

Si vamos. Dijo Shaoran yendo con Sakura a lado para buscar un lugar tranquilo para almorzar juntos.

Sakura te puedo hacer una pregunta como se conocieron los dos. Dijo Tomoyo.

Si primo como se conocieron me alegró seas mi compañero de nuevo conmigo. Dijo Eriol pasándole la mano a su primo que el lo estrecho muy fuerte.

Lo siento no me presentado mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji soy la prima y mejor amiga de Sakura. Dijo Tomoyo presentándose a Li.

Si ya me lo dijo Sakura un gusto en conocerte Daidouji. Dijo Shaoran.

Como se conocieron los dos. Dijo Eriol.

Nos conocimos ayer en el shoping nuevo que me contaron Chiharu y Rika. Dijo Sakura.

Se hicieron amigos rápido los dos. Dijo Tomoyo.

Si después de hablar un largo tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos que nos llamamos por nuestros nombres. Dijo Shaoran.

Ahora donde se van los dos. Dijo Eriol.

Nos vamos a almorzar juntos me olvide el mío Shaoran me invito a comer con el. Dijo Sakura a sus amigos.

Si nos vemos después primo Eriol; Daidouji. Dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose con Sakura a almorzar juntos.

Nos vemos Sakura, Li. Dijo Tomoyo viendo a los castaños yéndose a comer.

En el almuerzo los castaños están comiendo muy felices juntos en un gran árbol de cerezo hablándose cariñosamente ahora que están solos los dos.

Shaoran hermanito puedes venir. Dijeron las hermanas mayores de el.

Si ya se para que es para conocer a mi amiga. Dijo Shaoran mirando a sus hermanas.

Si la queremos conocer si es la primera amiga que tienes. Dijeron de nuevo las hermanas.

Bueno les presento Sakura Kinomoto ellas son mis hermanas mayores Sheifa, Ryu y Miyuki Li. Dijo Shaoran presentando a sus hermanas a su novia en secreto.

Muchos gusto en conocerlas. Dijo Sakura mirando a las hermanas mayores de su novio.

Un gusto en conocerte Kinomoto eres muy hermosa si llegas a salir con nuestro hermano serás una lindo tenerte de cuñada. Dijeron las hermanas Li a Sakura que se aguanto de sonrojarse por el comentario.

Que envidia hermanito Wei te hizo el postre igual a de nosotras pero el tuyo tiene tus ingredientes favoritos nos invitas. Dijeron las hermanas de el.

No es mío y ustedes tienen el suyo. Dijo Shaoran seriamente.

Bueno nos vemos a la noche en casa. Dijo las hermanas yéndose tristes por no comer el postre de su hermano.

Que tiene tu postre que no tiene el de tus hermanas. Dijo Sakura.

Tiene chocolate y cerezas en trozos, el de ellas tiene solo dulce de leche se enojan porque nunca le invito un poco. Dijo Shaoran.

Ahh es rico seguro. Dijo Sakura.

Excepto que para mi novia hay una excepción quieres probar la mitad amor. Dijo Shaoran cortando su postre para su novia en secreto.

Gracias amor. Dijo Sakura que no vio a nadie para darle un besito en la mejilla.


End file.
